Gideon Blackburn
Gideon Blackburn was a new main character who joins during the third season. He was introduced as Queen Elizabeth's prisoner, sent to France to do her bidding and sabotage Queen Mary's marriage to Don Carlos. Gideon has a daughter who is used against him by Elizabeth in order for her to control him. He was then stationed by Elizabeth at French court as the official English Ambassador. Gideon is portrayed by Australian actor, Ben Geurens. Early Life Gideon had a wife who died whilst giving birth to his daughter, Agatha. Throughout Reign Season Three Gideon first appeared in the last scenes of Fight or Flight. He was introduced as Elizabeth's prisoner, soon to be her spy and saboteur in France. He was given instructions to woo Mary in an effort to halt Mary's marriage to Don Carlos. Elizabeth notes that he was recently deployed by Mary Tudor to do the same thing to Queen Elizabeth, before Elizabeth uncovered his real motivation and mission. Elizabeth is aware that to halt Mary's marriage to Don Carlos would be only delaying an eventual outcome - that being Mary's marriage to another monarch - and that to completely hinder her she must change Mary's heart entirely, thus deploying Gideon at French court to complete this task. In The Hound and the Hare, Gideon meets Mary for the first time. He vocally notes her radiant beauty, despite Mary being present company. She seems slightly surprised by his frankness, but does not shy away from warning him of her strength and firmness regarding the English throne. They meet again later in the episode, when Gideon aids Mary after she sprains her ankle in the Hound and the Hare game in the woods. Gideon aptly warns her of Don Carlos, which Mary seems to ignore, however, also raises her curiosity of Don Carlos's strange interests. In Wedlock, Gideon uses his wits to create a plot which stalls the marriage of Mary and Don Carlos, buying time in order for Mary to have serious doubts about the union. Gideon succeeds, having desired the outcome from the beginning, and the marriage is officially called off, with Don Carlos being exiled from France by Catherine. He re-meets with Mary later to discuss her next move. Gideon and Mary are still reserved with one another, however, with Mary's confession that she knew of Gideon's circumstances before she met with him that day. Gideon tells Mary that Scotland has become a Protestant nation. Throughout Season 3, he develops feelings for Mary. Season Four Gideon dies S4:E14 after he and Elizabeth wed in secret. His nose starts bleeding and he collapses and dies in Elizabeth's arms. He is poisoned by Narcisse who wanted Elizabeth to know what it would feel like to lose the one that she loved the most. Personality Gideon is confident, frank, childish and could be described as an 'anti-hero', due to his arrogant, yet charming countenance. Gideon is sarcastic and presents himself as an arrogant attaché. However, he has a soft side, especially when it comes to his daughter, Agatha. Behind closed doors, Gideon is very cunning, quick-witted, resourceful and intelligent, often outsmarting those around him at French court. Physical Appearance Gideon is rakish, subtly handsome, average in height, and rough in appearance. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He often wears neutral colors such as brown, dark yellow and black. Relationships *'Mary Stuart': Ex lover *'Agatha Blackburn': His daughter. *'Elizabeth I' : Lover, now wife, to his death. Appearances Gallery See Also Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:English Category:Protestant Category:Deceased